Mirai Nikki: Another World
by OmniLockheart
Summary: Well - this is my First Story. This is loosely based off the Mirai Nikki series. I'm going to try my hardest to keep the grittiness of the series. The characters are a Year Older - and I'm going to try First-Person View for this chapter.


_"Yukiteru-Kun! Wake up and come downstairs!"_

-_Yawns_-

"_Is it morning already?"_

_[4/25; 7:56]_

[I am Amano Yukiteru - a 15 Year Old High School Student, residing in Sakurami City. I'm not really athletic, nor particularly smart - but I _love _jotting down my observations on my phone - my diary. I'm getting ready for school - as you could te-]

"_Y-Yukiteru-Kun! Come down and see what the news is saying!" _

"_A women's body was found, mutilated in an ally-way this morning. The body was rendered unidentifiable. Please alert authories if there is you are aware of any missing people. We are to believe that this is yet another strike of the "Sakurami Phantom Serial Killer". Please travel in groups and be extra wary at night. This has been Sakurami's News Channel - please be safe._

_"Wow, that's really scary. Right, Yukiteru-Kun?"_

[Due to my dad ditching us, 10 years ago - I found myself trying to fill the role of the man of the house. Needless to say - I'm doing a pretty poor job... ]

"_Scary? Ha! I'm not scared of some Serial Killer that isn't man enough to strike in daylight hours!" _

[I don't think the bravado worked - as I was shaking in my pajamas. My mom smiled reassuringly and told me to get dressed. She wasn't going to be here today, unfortuantely.]

_[4/25; 8:16]_

[When I left my house, I noticed the gate was left open - which is really strange... Naturally, I recorded it on my diary.]

_[4/25; 8:28]_

[As much as I enjoy being a bystander - I dislike coming to school a few minutes before the bell rings - as coming here early would entail me to sit alone - which is pretty embaressing. I suppose that is _one _price to pay for being a bystander...]

_[4/25; 8:32]_

[Strange, Mr. Hiyama is a few minutes late... He's the most punctual person I knew. I feel the incentive to jot this down...And Kousaka is sitting behind me today - as to which he seldom ever does. What an odd day.]

"_I'm sorry class..." _The teacher - Hiyama Takao noted as he walked in the room.

"_I'm sure you are all aware of the Serial Killer that is roaming the streets at night-time. I was questioned - as a huge butchers' knife was found in the Teachers' Lounge - possibly the same knife used to slaughter some of the victims. I wasn't a personal suspect - rest assured, as all the teachers were qurstioned. So...let's get to class!"_

_[_W-wow. The killer is most likely in this building. That's terrifying...I'm going to jot this d-]

"_Amano, pass me your phone_." Mr. Hiyama noted as he stretched his hand.

"_The isolated freak is jotting down this crap! HAHAHAHAHA" _Kousaka said with a sneer as he moved his head from behind my neck.

"_Ouji - one more outburst like that and you're going to have detention for the rest of the Semester"_

[Strange, Mr. Hiyama is checking my phone. I wonder why would he do that.]

Gasai Yuno turns around and looks at Yukiteru.

[W-What...the beautiful Gasai Yuno is looking at me...with contempt I bet.]

_[4/25; 4:58] [School]_

[Last hour of the day...finally.]

After the bell ringed, Yukiteru packed up his things and got ready to go - but Gasai Yuno stops Yukiteru before he steps out the door.

_"You're not leaving just yet...are you?" _

_"Uhh...yeah, I was intending to."_

_"Wanna see something cool, Amano-Kun?"_

_"What?"_

_"Come and see."_

[I followed her to her afterschool activity - The Sewing Club. We stayed and chatted for an hour or two. I got nervous due to it getting very late - and I didn't want to face an encounter when the Serial Killer.]

_[4/25; 6:42]_

Yuno got up and exclaimed,

"Done! This shirt looks beautiful, don't you think, Amano-Kun?" She blushed.

"Y-Yeah - it does."

"This club lasts until 7:15 on normal circumstances - but it ends at 6:45 to give us an incentive to go home early. This club is the longest-lasting club in the school...as to why I joined it."

[That really alarmed me.] Yukiteru noted,

_"Umm, I'm sorry. But what was that last comment?"_

_"You are aware that the Sakurami Phantom Serial Killer resides in this school - and is more than likely here afterhours."_

_"And you...want to investigate this...?"_

_"Yes, first-hand." _

_Yuno smiled cutely, then checked her phone._

[This is terrifying. She's going to get me killed - I have to think of an excuse...]

_"Hey Yuno! I -"_

_"Don't have anything to do with you mom tonight - as she isn't going to be in today."_

_"What? H-How did you know?"_

_"Love. Now - come with me, Amano-Kun."_

[I don't know what compelled me to follow her - but I followed her request. We ended up in the Janitor's Closet, right by the Faculty Room. We hid in there for a good hour.]

_[4/25; 7:39] [Janitor's Closet]_

"_Gasai-San, I don't want to be in here anymore."_

_"Shh! I hear someone."_

[She wasn't lying. There were footsteps that passed by the Closet, and entered the Faculty Room. We tried to catch the face of the person, but the door closed right before we caught his face.]

Sweat was rolling down Yukiteru's Face.

_"I-I don't want to be here anymore. We must be but a room away from the Serial Killer."_

_"Calm Down, Amano-Kun. We'll make it out alive, promise."_

Ten or so minutes later - the door opened. A man dressed with a Trench Coat, a hat, a hat, and a huge Machete.

_"Oh...My...God..."_

The Serial Killer looked around curiously, and opened the door right by the one Yukiteru and Yuno was hiding in. He marched off moments later.

_"Amano-Kun, let's follow and pursue him together, okay!"_


End file.
